Thumbs
Thumbs is a song by Sabrina Carpenter in JD: Meant To Be. It is sung by Ballerina and Dancer. It is unknown which episode the song will be in. Lyrics Ballerina: Somewhere in the world there, is a father and a mother And the father is a son, who has a mother The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother And they all just tryna multiply with one another Dancer: 'Cause that's just the way of the world It never ends till the end, then you start again That's just the way of the world That's just the way of the world Ballerina: Somewhere in the world, they think they're working for themselves They get up everyday to go to work for someone else Dancer: And somebody works for them and, so, they think they got it made But they're all just working to get paid the very same And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum Ballerina: They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum Both: And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum Dancer: Somewhere in the world, you got a robber and a bank And the bank robbed the people, so the people rob the bank Ballerina: And the police came to get him, but they let him get away 'Cause they're all just workin' to get paid the very same Both: 'Cause that's just the way of the world It never ends till the end, then you start again That's just the way of the world That's just the way of the world And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum Ballerina: Don't believe everything that you hear Let it go through your left and right ear Don't just march to the beat of that drum Don't be one of them people just twiddlin' them thumbs Both: 'Cause that's just the way of the world (way of the world) It never ends till the end, and then you start again That's just the way of the world That's just the way of the world And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on) Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum (Woo-oo, woo-oo) And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on) Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum) They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (la-a-a-a-a) Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum (Siddly-dee-da-da-da-de-da-dum-dum) They keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on) Skiddly-dee-da-dum They keep on, they keep on They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum 'Cause that's just the way of the world Trivia * This is the second song from EVOLution, and the third song by Carpenter in the show overall, after Smoke and Fire and On Purpose. * It would either appear in Meant To Be's Home for Unusual Events or an episode about the repetitive ways of Earth. Video Disclaimer: If you're a Girl Meets World fan, you may notice that the subway that Maya and Riley always rode is the same subway that Sabrina is on. If you end up crying while watching the video, please suck it up because we're not replacing this with the audio video. Also, please don't say the bridge part of the video is a ripoff of the majority of Carly Rae Jepsen's "I Really Like You". If you're that triggered, please go try sue Sabrina for something that isn't yours. Additionally, do not dress in dark clothes and/or try to breakdance. Just... no. And finally, if you end up riding a subway, please don't try to switch of the lights and throw in lights like Sabrina. You might be banned from riding the subway. Thank you, ChristinaGrimmieLoveCategory:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Unknown Category:Sabrina Carpenter Category:Leaked Songs Category:Dancer Category:Ballerina Category:Duets